Unreal
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Next in Bounded Series. Read Boundless and Waterfalls; Karen's Side first. Right when everyone was getting adjusted to their new lives, they have to fight to keep it that way. Kyman, Stendy, KennyxOC, and KarenxIke.
1. Intro

**This is the third book in the series called Bounded so you have to read Boundless and Waterfalls; Karen's Side before you read this one. Thank you. Unlike the other two, this story will be written in multiple POVs. I will make the changes in POVs very clear. If I don't say anything in the beginning of the chapter it means that it will remain in the last person's POV. This intro will be in Cornelius's POV.**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Rapidly, I ran through the forest. It was the crack of dawn and I did not intend to witness what effect the sunlight might have over an ageless who hadn't been exposed to sunlight as long as I. The castle was empty and dead silent as I crept inside. Not surprising, we may be immortal, but that doesn't mean we show up to work at approximately, I glanced at my watch, 5:13 AM.

Inside my office, she sat, a mysterious girl, no older than eighteen, with long and flowing black hair, and big bright hazel eyes. Her presence was a shocked. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I can be asking you the same question? How in the world did you get here?" I replied. "I-I don't know, I woke up here, and can't remember anything except my name, Lina." She extended her hand out to me, I took it, "Cornelius."

My eyes were following the trail of bruises that extended across either of Lina's arms and most likely continued throughout her body, but her apparel was conservative, so I could not tell. But I did notice a few small scratches around the bottom of her neck.

"You were attacked and they must've had the heart to bring you here." I stated. Oddly like Ike's coverup story, but I assumed this was real. If I were to draw her blood, I would be able to receive more information on Lina other than simply her name.

"Attacked? Who would attack me?" Lina said. "From the looks of it, a young, and out of control werewolf." I said. "Werewolf? But they aren't-" Lina went through the typical blabbering most did as I tried to put two and two together.

Could it have been Ike? Possibly. However, the bruises (especially the scratches around the neck) resemble a vampire attack rather than a werewolf. The only thing that told me it was a wolfwolf was the fact that Lina had a dark sun tan, a vampire attack would have sucked all the color out of her along with her blood.

"So you have no memory of the incident?" I asked. Lina shook her head. "I am going to have to draw some of your blood." She cringed, "Why do you have to do that? I hate needles!" "It won't hurt, I promise," I assured her, "but immortal blood never lies, so I need to do this in order for usto find out what happened to you." "Immortal blood? Am I a werewolf now?" Lina asked. "One would assume so." I said as I took out my needle.

When I pricked her finger, nothing came to me. No memories, or stories, nothing. I rarely used my mind reading abilities, so they were a bit rusty. But a time like now would be a good time to use them. I closed my eyes and tried to scan Lina's mind. Again, nothing came to me.

"What's the matter?" Lina asked. "I'm not quite sure." I answered. "Well, can you at least tell me what my last name is? You said immortal blood never lies." I shook my head, "I need a second opinion. Come."

There was a no doubt that Lina was an immortal. She kept up with my full speed without any problems. The only question was to what type of immortal she was. And I knew who might have the answer.

Helga sat out on the porch of her cottage with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand, an odd thing to do at this hour, but Helga was an odd woman. "Good morning Cornelius, what brings you here?" She took a sip of her cocoa. "This girl." I pushed Lina in her view.

"What about her?" Helga asked and then turned to Lina, "Hello, my name is Helga, how do you do?" "Fine, you can call me Lina." she replied.

Helga turned back to me, "Now, why did you bring this young lady to me, Cornelius?" "Because, her blood tells no story and neither does her mind. She can't remember anything about herself except her name and we both need answers." I said.

Helga looked Lina over. "I'd say she was attacked by a vampire and a werewol. That would explain all this confusion." A halfbreed? Rare and powerful as ever. I'm surprised she survived the attack. That did explain everything from the scars to the memory loss.

"Lina, if Helga is correct, and I think she is. You are the only surviving halfbreed at this time." I stated. "Halfbreed?" "Yes, you are a half vampire and half werewolf. You will need a lot of training to get your power under control, but I think this gives you much potential. And who knows, you may be joining the council at a young age, like a vampire I know." I said. A plan on how this would work out was already forming in my head.

"Wait a moment." Helga said, "I sense magic in her...Lina may not be all she seems." "Well, she isn't your responsibility. She belongs to the immortal world, not the magic world and it's about time she gets registered." I said and lead Lina back to the castle.


	2. Mysteries

**Kyle's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 2: Mysteries **

I still couldn't believe our families were fine with me and Eric being together (my mom's only request was that her grandchildren be raised Jewish). Better yet, Liane had moved in with her current boyfriend and let me move into her old house with Eric. My parents were surprisingly fine with this because they said that all that mattered to them was my happiness. The only one who had a problem was Stan. It took him a while and a lot of puke to get over the fact that Eric and I were in love.

He then applogized and blamed it on being stessed. "What could you be stressed about? I thought you said college was going great." I said. "It is. That's not what I'm stressed about. Don't worry about it, OK." Stan said. "Come on, dude, maybe talking about it will make you feel better." "All right," he sighed, "Wendy's pregnant." I gapsed. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Um...Congratulations, I guess." I said. "Thanks." Stan said sarcastically, "Any actual good advice on what I should do?" "Well, Wendy's not really the abortion type, so that's out of the question. Do you love her?" It was a simple question, but it really would determine the outcome of this problem.

"Of course I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I even bought a ring!" Stan said. "Well, that's your answer, you propose." I said. "I want to...But I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I want Wendy to be happy and-" "This will make her happy. It's promising her and her child that you won't abandon them and that they'll have a future." I explained. How could Stan not see that? I knew he wasn't that bright, but I mean come on! Or maybe it was just my bound coming out.

"I'm scared she'll reject me because she'll want someone else to be the father of her child." Stan said. "But the child _is _yours! Just propose and see what happens." I shouted. "I don't know, Ky, what if-" "Just do it!" "OK, I will...Right now. Wish me luck." "Good luck." I sighed as he left. Stan didn't know the first thing about love.

Speaking about love, there was someone I needed to see. "You called." a voice said in my ear. I jumped, "New record! I don't know how you do that, Eric." He shrugged, "All you have to do is think about me and I'll be there."

I leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by my ringtone. Eric grabbed my phone from my back jean pocket and for a second I thougt he was going to throw it into the grass. "Cornelius, what the fuck does he want?" "Crap, I have to take this." I grabbed the phone and picked up.

"There is a halfbreed in my office." Cornelius stated. "Huh?" "A girl in my office is a half vampire half werewolf." Was I hearing this wrong, "Is that possible, Cornelius? The last halfbreed was charted aobut sixhundred years ago and he didn't survive the attack." "I know. I think she's capable of a lot, but I may need a little help with her training." Cornelius said. "Am I certified to train people?" I didn't know the first thing about training, I had skipped my whole training experience because I had three mastered elements. "No, but this is a speical case." "OK, I'll be over there in a second." I said. "Thank you."

"I have to go." I told Eric. "It's fine. Ken and I have go down there for training in a little while anyway. See you later." I nodded, gave him the quick kiss I owed him, and headed off.

* * *

"So, you can't remember anything?" I clarified. Lina shook her head. "Your family? Friends? Hometown?" "Nothing." We couldn't even know for sure whether or not she was a halfbreed. For all we knew she was human.

"What I don't understand is how we can't get into her head." Cornelius said. "Kenny's pretty good with that kind of thing. We could call him." I suggested. "Kenny is busy in training. Speaking of which, Lina, you need to begin your training. We should start by discovering your elements." "My elements?" Lina asked. "Yeah, like your powers, it's pretty neat. Just close your eyes and sort of empty your mind." I said.

"OK." Lina shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, I felt feelings of deja vu from the time Eric had attacked a group of vamps with sunlight as the sun came through the window bright and powerful as ever. It felt like I was on fire from the split second the sun hit my skin. Cornelius instantly closed the drapes. I examined the burnt spot on my arm. "Damn." I mumbled. The handbook wasn't lying when it said what effects sunlight had on vampires.

"So sunlight's her element." I stated. "Well, then she can't be a halfbreed." Cornelius said. "I don't understand." "Vampires, even half vampires cannot have sunlight as their elements not even as their last and weakest element and as you can see from your arm, it's easy to understand why." Cornelius explained.

"OK, so I'm not a vampire, fine withme. I must be just a werewolf." Lina said. "No, there is a theory I have that explains how you survived the attack." Cornelius said, "You were an ageless."

"But that makes no sense. Why would a vampire and a werewolf attack an-" I stopped midsentence because I knew the answer. Been there done that...But I didn't get any T-shirts. Cornelius may say that his mind reading abilites aren't the best, but he read me like a book and said, "Perhaps the bounds aren't as stable as the queen says they are." "No, I don't think she's bounded. Believe me no matter how bad the attack was nothing would make her forget her bound." I said.

"Um...Do you guys mind telling me what you're talking about?" Lina asked. "Bounds, and what we think you might be." I said.

Cornelius paced around the room. "I remeber Helga saying she sensed magic in her." "Well, one way to find that out." I said and closed my eyes. A second ater it started to rain in his office.

Lina's legs turned bright red and shifted together. "Cool, I'm a mermaid!" "So Helga was correct in her assumptions, but I think it's best we take her to Waterfalls." Cornelius said. I nodded. But as we left, I felt funny. Something about Lina was...off.


	3. Everything

**Ike's POV**

**Unreal**

**Chapter 3: Everything**

Waterfalls was the most amazing place in the whole wide world no exceptions. I know they say that about Disney, but I mean come on this place has _real _mermaids and magic! As Karen's "prince" as they called me, I was welcomed into Waterfalls whenever I pleased.

Now Karen and I were testing my strengths and abilities. I was one of the smallest wrrewolves in the council training and Cornelius warned me that this would make the forced change even more painful. Changing on command was painful enough as it was. But this change was different. I would lose all of my sense and I would become a true wolf. The bigger and stronger I was, the less likely I was to lose control.

The doggy-paddle was actually harder than it looked, and even harder when you're being timed by your girlfriend. "Not bad, you were a few seconds faster." Karen held up the stopwatch so I could read my time.

I hopped out of the water and shook the water off of my black fur. "Ike!" Karen cried as the drops of water hit her. She dived into the water and popped back up with her bright purple mermaid tail.

I phased out of my wolf form and jumped in after her, cover her in kisses. Karen giggled. Then she took a serious tone, "Who do you think did it?" "Did what?" I asked. "You know turned you into a werewolf." "I told you, I don't think I'll ever know but I want more than anything in the world to find out." I said.

"I'm scared for you, Ike. What if something goes wrong during the full moon and-" I cut Karen off, "It'll be painful, I know, but every werewolf goes through it and I don't think there was ever a case where something went wrong." "You promise, you'll be all right." Karen said. "Cross my heart." I kissed her again.

We looked up at the night sky. Waterfalls at night was just as amazing as Waterfalls in the day. The rainbows were replaced by thousands of twinkling stars. "You know what those stars say about our future." I said. "What?" Karen asked. "When we grow up, we're gonna create the most powerful bound in the world, and then we'll get married and have unstoppable kids, wolfs on land, merpeople in the water and no matter what happens we'll always be in love."

"One problem with that, I can't bound." Karen said. "What do you mean you can't bound?" I asked. "Well, when the queen created bounds, she created them for the people outside of Waterfalls who can't experience this magic. Merpeople can't bound it's a fact." she explained. "Well that sucks ass! You mean if I hit you with a little fire when we're...you know-" Karen cut me off, "No, I don't know. Nobody really explained to me how these bound things work. And I don't want to get burnt!" Karen said.

"Well, that works out anyway, 'cause I promised my parents I wouldn't lose my virginity until I'm married." I said. And even then we still wouldn't be able to bound. "Lose your what-now?" Karen asked.

I laughed. "Karen, you're older than me and your brother is like a male whore, no offence, you should now about sex." "I don't know what a whore is, but Kenny and his friends use the term sex when they wanna hook up with someone, isn't it slang for date?" Karen said. I sighed, "All right, we'll have _the talk _when you're sixteen, for now just forget I said anything."

"Hello, is this Waterfalls?" a mermaid with a red tail came swimming towards us. "Yup, and now that you've found it you can come and go as you please, or even stay here permnantly if you want to." Karen said. "That's great, except I'm not sure if I'm a mermaid or not." the girl replied. Karen and I exchanged confused glances. "You look like a mermaid to me." I gestured to her tail.

"No, what I meant to say is, I don't know if I'm a full mermaid." the girl said. "Oh, well, you're still welcomed here. You just have to be connected to water in some way. Look at Ike for example, he's a werewolf, but since he's dating a mermaid queen he can still come here." Karen explained.

The girl looked me over, "You're a werewolf?" "Yeah." "No way! That was Cornelius's first assumption about me. Tell me if these bruises look like they're from a werewolf attack."

"Doctor Ike can check you out later, preferably on land. Let's get you registered first, that is if you're gonna stay." Karen said. "Yeah, I think I'll stay. Name's Lina by the way." "I'm Queen Karen I, but you can call me Karen and this is my prince Ike but you can call him Ike. Prince isn't even an offical title."

* * *

"All right, let's check these bruises out." I said as I examined Lina. "You want me to take my shirt off, 'cause they're all over my back and chest, too." "NO!" Karen shouted. Sounded like somebody was jealous. "Chill, I'm wearing a bra." Lina said.

Karen still seemed tense. What did she think? I wouldn't leave her. Lina was too old for me anyway and I'm sure Karen's boobsbwould be bigger than Lina when she was her age.

Lina threw off her jacket and tanktop. Now she just had on a black bra and jeans. But it wasn't that Karen and I were looking at. We were looking at the bright red wings that extended from her back. "Well, you were right about not being a complete mermaid, but I don't think you're a werewolf." I said.

"Stay here with her, I'm gonna call Helga and Cornelius." Karen said. I smiled awkwardly at Lina, "So, you're a fairy."

* * *

After asking Lina some questions and running some tests, Cornelius and Helga told us they wanted to speak alone. We eavesdropped on them from the other room.

"This is not possible." Cornelius said. "I think it is. How else would it be happening?" Helga said. "But she simply cannot be everything." "I believe she can be six things and we should treat her with utmost dignity because she may be more pwoerful than both of us put together."

"Six things!" Karen, Lina, and I cried at the same time. "Seems like we have some listeners." Helga laughed. Oops. "Come in, children. We aren't mad, or at least I'm not mad." We were relived tosee that Cornelius wasn't mad either.

Karen stomped her foot indignantly, "I'm not a child! Why does everybody think that I'm a child? I'm a queen!" "I'm sorry, I meant to say young adults." Helga said. Cornelius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Lina," Cornelius said, "we have reason to believe that you are everything. Vampire, werewolf, agless, witch, fairy, and mermaid." "No way! That's awesome!" Lina cried. "You will live here in Waterfalls, and rotate in your training between the magics and the immortals." Helga said.

"I already registered her here." Karen said. "Great, we'll do the same and then she'll be set in our worlds." Helga said.


	4. Elements

**Kyle's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 4: Elements **

"You and Helga have to have it wrong. There's no way she can be everything." I said. "She is everything no doubt. And I have a feeling sunlight isn't her only element." Cornelius said.

"Hey, guys! I'm ready for training." Lina said as she walked into Cornelius's office. "Great. Today we will be working on the elements." Cornelius stated. "But we already now that it's sunlight." Lina said. "Yes, butthere are nine other possible elements you can have." "You think she can have all ten elements mastered?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, let's see. What are the other nine?" Lina said. "I suggest we take it one element at a time. We we will start with fire." Cornelius said. Lina nodded, closed her eyes and suddenly fire came out of her fingertips. "Cool!" she cried.

"Can you expand it and control it?" Cornelius asked. "Um...I'll try." Flames shot out from her fingers and bounced around the room, but nothing caught fire.

"And can you set fire to an object?" Cornelius asked. "What would you want me to set fire to?" Lina asked. "Perferably nothing, but how else will we know what you are capable of." "Well, I don't wanna burn anything important."

She looked aorund the room, "How about your hat, Kyle?" "My hat?" I got this thing for my second birthday and hadn't stopped wearing it since. As stupid as it sounded, I felt protected whenever I wore it. And Stan and Eric flet the smae way about their hats and Kenny with his hood. But my job was at stake so... I guess I had no choice. "Ok." I reluctantly took off my hat and placed it down.

I watched it burn and slowly turn to nothing but ashes. _'It's just a hat.' _I told myself, '_I can always get a new one.' _But in my hear. It would never be the same.

"All right, next is...Well, since your a mermaid you already have water, so we can skip that." Huh, I guess I wasn't the only one with three elements. As long a she didn't steal my job, or threaten my bound, I was glad for her.

The room suddenly got very windy...Wait what? "Remarkable! Four mastered elements." Cornelius said. I wish I had my hat to cover my windblown hair.

_'Here you are.' _"Oh, thanks." But then I realized that the rock person was offering Lina. The brush, not me. "If this thing counts then I guess I have five mastered elements."

That's right: sunlight, water, fire, wind, and earth; Lina had five elements! Maybe Cornelius and Helga were right aobut her being everything.

"What other elements are there?" Lina asked. "There's electricity." Cornelius said. "Oh, that's like thunder and lightening and stuff like that, right?" "See if you can get electric bolts to expand from your hands." Cornelius said. Ironic that my favorite element wasn't one of my own, but I didn't find electricity as appealing when Lina was the one making it happen. The bright lights just didn't seem as dazzling when they came out of Lina's hands instead of Eric's. Ignore me, it's the bound speaking, not me.

"The next four elements are little bit more complitcated and rare, so feel discouraged, the most elements anyone has had in our histroy is three, you have six." Cornelius said. "OK." Lina said. "Let's get the hardest of these out of the way: Mind. If not used correctly, people will believe you are dead when you are alive or alive when you are dead or some sort of odd combination of life and death." I never really did understand Kenny's abilities.

"I don't understand, isn't it just reading someone's mind?" Lina said. "That is part of it, but one can also possess a person and control them and understand their deepest thoughts and feelings, as they were bonud, only not as powerful of course." Cornelius explained. "Bound?" "I think Kyle would be better off explaining that to you, but let's not get off track. We'll discuss bounds once we know what elemnts you have."

"OK, mind...Um...Should I try going into one of your heads?" Lina asked. "Let's start by having you simply make us believe that you are invisible." Cornelius suggested. "Simply? More like impossibly, but I'll try." Lina shut her eyes tight and looked like she was concentrating very hard. The moment she opened her eyes, she vanished!

"Can you see me?" she asked. We shook our heads. A second later, Lina reappeared. "Did you see how you were able to make us believe something that was not true? Try to dig a little deeper, and see what happens." Cornelius said.

"OK." Lina shut her eyes again and then opened the. And blinked a few times. I suddenly blacked out. When I came back, Lina was gone and Cornelius helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked. "Lina pushed you out of your mind." Cornelius explained. "You mean she possessed me?" "Yes, just for a moment, and then she mind hopped." "Mind hopped?" "It means she hopped from one mind to another. Something that takes years and years of practice even for someone who has mastered the element to figure out how to do. Luckily for Lina, she was able to cheat using your bound." "Wait...She's in Eric's head now isn't s-" I backed out again.

This time, when I awoke, Lina was back. I really needed to ask Ken how this whole mind thing worked. But first thing was first. Eric was confused as shit as to why he blacked out and nobody noticed, but he was OK, so I didn't have to worry.

"That's seven elements. Do you have any idea how spectactular this is?" Cornelius said. Were we really up to seven? I counted; sunlight, fire, water, earth, wind, electricity, and mind-Yup, that was seven alright.

"Now, there is animal, in which you turn into any animal of your choice with the exception of wolf and bat, which you can turn into anyway so there isn't much point." Cornelius said.

I never really attempted this element because of the reason Cornelius just siad. There wan't much point. I could turn into a bat anytime I wanted and that was good enough for me, but I guess I could try and turn into another animal to see if I had the element. Then I would have four elements instead of three!

The next thing I know, Lina starts to get shorter, and her cheeks get chubby, her two front teeth come down, and fur is starting to grow on top of her skin. I blink and then I find myself looking down at a chipmunk with Lina's hazel eyes. Well, that's a random animal choice. She probably got the idea from those Alvin and the Chipmunks movies.

"Dude! That's eight elements. How cool is that." I said. "And we are not stopping there, Lina, next is gravity, which has two parts to it." Cornelius said. When I looked back, she was back to normal. Well that was fast.

"The first part is flight, which I assume will come natirally to you, considering your fairy and bat form." Another element I found pointless due to my bat form. Maybe I could actually have five.

As I watched Lina hover a few feet in the air, I realized something, this was all coming too naturally to her. Something was off. How could she go from not knowing anything to mastering all ten elements as easily as she would tie her shoe?

"Wonderful. Now the second part of this element is temporarily stopping gravity." Cornelius said. Lina nodded. He then threw a book into the air and said, "Try to keep it from falling."

Lina focused on the book and sure enough it stayed suspended in the air. A few moments later, it fell...on my head. "Ooops, sorry, Kyle." I rubbed my head, "Yeah, whatever."

"Now, the last element is very similar to gravity. Force." Cornelius said. "Force." Lina echoed. Cornelius placed the book on his desk. "Get this book into your hands without moving." "Piece of cake." The book flew form its spot on the desk right into Lina's hands.

"Good! Now let's see, if you can move bigger things." Cornelius said. "OK...Um...I could lift you guys up." Lina said. "I'd like to see that." I said. Suddenly I'm being lifted off the ground and to the ceiling. Then I was dropped down with such force and speed that I blacked out again.


	5. Try

**Unreal **

**Chapter 5: Try**

"And the bitch has all ten elements." I said. I didn't mean to sound so mean but that training session had just left Cornelius praising Lina for hurting me and Eric. And I was scared that she was going to steal my job. The whole reason Cornelius chose me for the job was because I was young with three elements and so much potential. Lina was younger with all ten elements and a lot more potential.

"She might be every creature in the supernatural world, but there is no way she has completely mastered mind over night. It took me ten years to master it and I still have no idea how the hell it works." Kenny said.

Eric came back to our table with two cokes and a "cranberry juice cocktail". "You owe me five bucks, Kinneh." "Make it three. Things aren't really going well." "Things are never going well for you. Your sister's a fucking queen. I think you can afford five dollars."

I sighed and pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket and slipped it into Eric's back pocet and gave his ass a firm squeeze while I was at it. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You don't have to pay me back." "Thanks." Ken said more to me than to Eric.

"So, anyway, Kahl, I don't think she'll steal your job." Eric said. "Is that the bound trying to make me feel better or do you really mean it?" I asked. "No, I'm seriously. If you try you might even have five elements, not just three."

"WHAT?" Kenny shouted and then choked on a french fry. "Ken, are you-" He turned blue and then passed out. "He'll be fine." Eric assured me. "If you say so."

* * *

The minute I got home, Mr. Kitty attacked me. Ever since he saw me as bat heading out for blood he has been trying to kill me. I threw him off of me as Eric scolded him.

"You know if scratch this soft spot on his stomach he'll stop everything he's doing and start purring. I think it gives him an orgasm or something." Eric demonstarted. I laughed as Mr. Kitty fell over and purred like crazy, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Let's go on the roof, I wanna try something." I followed. Little did I know that Eric wanted me to try smething really stupid. It was one thing to try and master two more elements, but jumping of the roof for one was fucking insane.

"I think I could easily fly without jumping off the roof." I said. "Nah, you could use the motivation. Besides, if it doesn't work you could always poof into a bat and fly to safety." Eric said. "I don't know. This just doesn't seem smart." "Relax. Just think about how you'll be showing off to Cornelius and Lina when you say that you mastered two more elements over night." "OK."

I closed my eyes and jumped. Again, it wasn't a very smart idea. When I was about an inch from the ground, I changed into my bat form and Eric caught me. I wonder how he got down so quickly.

"Kahl, if you want to do this, you have to actually try. You can't just jump and hope you don't fall." "You're right." Lina made it look easy, but I couldn't fall for that. I flew back up to the roof and phased back. "And don't worry, I've got you if you fall again." Eric called.

I jumped again, but this time, I pretended I was a bat and desperately flapped my arms like I would my wings.

It didn't work, but I still had a few more feet, so I tried another technique. Instead of just letting my legs dangle, I kicked them. I felt myself slowing down. It was working!

Now what to do with my arms? I tried tredding the air with them, like I would with the water if I was swimming. I probably looked like I was doing the breast stroke in the air. But it was working, I was keeping myself off the ground.

"You see, I knew you could do it." Eric said. "Yeah, but I don't understand how Lina made it look so easy." She just floated without doing this whole swimming thing. "Can you move around, or can you just hover?" Eric asked. "I'll try."

This was such a weird feeling, it was like air swimming. I cheated a little, using the wind to my advantage beause otherwise it would be like swiming against a really strong current. I didn't envy non-vamps with gravity, flying as a bat was so much easier than this.

"That was amazing. I can't wait to see Cornelius's face when he sees you do that." Eric said as I came down. "Yeah, he'll be pretty shocked. Wow, four elements, and this whole time I thought I only had three." I said. "Let's make it five." I nodded.

"What animal do you want me to become?" I asked. "I don't know. How 'bout you copy Lina and turn into something cute and fluffy." Eric suggested. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I laughed, "Or maybe I could turn into a horse because you keep telling me you want to ride me like one." He laughed.

"Seriously, though, any preferances?" I asked. "I told you something cute and fluffy. You know I've always wondered if that soft spot thing went for every cat or for just Mr. Kitty." I rolled my eyes, but the bound refused to say no, "Fine."

I guess I should do it the same way I do the bat thing. All right. _'I'm a kitten. I have fur and a fluffy tail and-' _My vision suddenly blurred and I fell to the ground. Guess I should have been expecting the familiar tingling feeling going through my whole body as the transition took place.

When I opened my eyes, something felt off. Things didn't seem as big as they did when I was in my bat form, but I was expecting that. No, there was something else...My vision, it was slightly blury...But each individual blade of grass below me had a different scent, and I could hear everything from the wind blowing a leave off of a tree a couple feet away, to a car pulling into a driveway a couple miles away. Huh, I guess my senses were affected by this change.

Speaking of senses, I could easily sense that I was being watched. I looked up and smiled at the sight of my intrigued boyfriend. Eric said spmething but it was in a language foreign to me. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was in gibberish. "And all this time you said you weren't bilingual." I joked. Eric looked confused and said some more gibberish.

I had an idea. I would just see what was going on in his head. _'__This sucks ass. How the hell are we supposed to talk to each other if we can't understand what we're saying?' 'Through thought.' _I replied casually. '_Oh good, you're still you. i was really scared that you had become an actual cat.' _I laughed.

Why would he think that? Unless the reason that he couldn't understand me was because I was unaware that I was speaking meows.

_'You didn't realize that?' _Eric asked. I shook my head. _'So, am I cute and fluffy enough for you?' 'Hell yeah!' _He suddenly picked me up and held me against his chest. '_Now, let's see if we can find the soft spot of yours.' 'Eric, no! I swear if you-' _I let out an embarrassing pur as Eric scratched the soft spot on the back of my neck. I couldn't focus, it felt amazing. He was right, I think I was having an org-

'_Why the hell did you stop?!' _I mentally shouted. _'It's fun to tease you. Plus I wanna rip on you for that purring.'_ Eric said. 'Shut_ up!' _

Maybe it was time I changed back. Then Eric could have some real fun with me...in the bedroom. But all the excitment did kinda make me forget the big news: I HAD FIVE FUCKING ELEMENTS!


	6. Engagements

**Cartman's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 6: Engagements **

"Goddamn it, Kahl, you shed all over my favorite jacket!" I said. "Well, it's your fault for picking me up. Here, I'll help you with the rest of the laundry." Kahl said. I nodded as he threw a couple socks into the washer. "This probably the gayest thing we've ever done." I said. "What laundry?" "No, riding dirt bikes, of course laundry!"

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jenny and Kinneh pushed me aside and busted in. "We have great news!" Jenny said. "Do I hear talk of wedding plans?" Kahl asked.

"Almost as good! I'm offically a council member, just like you! But yeah we think we're about having the wedding some time next summer if not sooner." Jenny said. "I'm still in debt because of that ring. That's the real reason we've been waiting this long." Kinneh explained.

I laughed. If I ever proposed to Kahl, I'd give him the biggest diamond ring I could afford which would look Jenny's tiny rock look like a stupid pebble.

"What's so funny asshole? Because last time I checked me being poor was _not_ fucking funny." "Don't take it personally, Kenny." Kahl said.

He turned to Jenny, "Anyway, Jenn, I'm happy for you and everything, but I'm really surprised Cornelius didn't tell me beforehand."

Jenny and Kinneh exchanged solemn looks. "Yeah, we should tell him." Ken said. "Tell me what?" Kahl asked. I put my arm around him protectively. "We overheard Cornelius talking to Lina...We think you're being demoted dude. I'm sorry." Jenny said. "No! Lina can't take my job! I have five elements and I'm the youngest person on the council." Kahl cried. I nodded in agreement. "News flash, Lina's younger and she has ten elements." Kinneh said. "Fuck you! Kahl's twice the man Lina is!" I shouted. "We should go." Jenny pulled them out.

"What should I do, Eric?" "I don't know. So what if you lost your job? You're still on the council. And you have five elements. And if you lose those things somehow we'll always have our bound." I tried my best to console him. Kahl sighed, "Maybe that's why."

The bound? No it couldn't be the reason why he lost the job. Then again Cornelius was always talking about how the bound got in the way. But there was nothing he could do anout that. The bound was a part of us. If he wanted Kahl for the job, he had to take him with the bound. Asking him to get rid of it was unthinkable.

"I'm going down to talk to Cornelius. They probably heard it wrong." Kahl said. I nodded and as I watched him leave, I thought about how beautiful our bound truly was.

I didn't envy him at all for having the stronger half of it. I was just so glad our bound existed and the strength of it had wiped out Kahl's human memories of me before the bound was created. If he remembered me then, he wouldn't love me as much now. What was I saying, en would love me no matter what, as I loved him...Speaking of which, would It have worked between us if the bound wasn't created?

"I can't take it!" Kahl came back thorugh the window. "_I'm _the one who overthinks things. And don't tell me I'm rubbing off on you because that's just weak." "What are you talking about. I'm not overthinking things. I was just thinking about our bound and how-Oh shit. You're right. You are rubbing off on me." "Now, I don't wnat you thinking about our bound or any of that shit that worries me. I want you to be your normal stupid self. I'll be back in a few." He kissed my cheek and ran off.

A few minutes later, Kinneh called me and asked me if I wanted to do anything. Jenny had just been called in for a council meeting and he assumed the same went for Kahl.

We met up with Stan and Wendy at their place and ended up playing cards and chatting. Stan was too busy bragging about wedding plans to keep a good poker face so I easily beat his sorry ass. Sucks that we weren't betting anything.

"But it's not just about us and our wedding." Wendy said excitedly, "We had our first ultrasound yesterday. It's a girl." "Pick any baby names out yet?" I asked. This was gonna be fun. If they picked the fucked up names that were goig through my head they were gonna have one fucked up little girl.

"We were thinking Mary." Stan said. "Believe me, calling her that wil not keep her a virgin." Kinneh said. I laughed. "Well, what about you, Ken? Have any plans for children?" Wendy asked. "Hell no! I may be getting married but believe me, Karen's enough to take care of as is." "Have you ran this by your bitch?" I asked. "No." Kenny answered honestly.

"So, speaking of commitments and shit, is everything going well with you and Ky?" Stan said. "Yeah, never better." I said. "Funny because Stan and I were just talking about-" "Wendy, don't!" "What?" I asked. "Stan thinks you're gonna eave him." Wendy said. "And he's wrong as usual." I said casually. "Sorry dude but it's nothing personal...Actually it is. With your past anyone would think that you're using Kyle." "Well, I'm not. I would never. I was even thinking of proposing earlier." Not a lie, I was.

"And what's stopping you?" Wendy asked. "Nothing. You know what. I'm gonna propose. Why the hell not? I'm going out to get a ring right now." I decided. Wendy grinned as Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Kinneh sighed, "Smething tells me this isn't going to end well."

Why were they so against it? Was it a gay thing? It probalby was. They were all and engaged, so why couldn't we be? If anything I knew I would end up with Kahl for the rest of my life ever since our bound. The bound pretty much meant marriage.

"How much for that ring?" I pointed to the biggest diamond in the display case. "I'd say somewhere between sixty grand and a million." the man replied. "Are you fucking kidding me? No wonder Ken got such a shitty ring. That's insane!" "The cheapest ring here is a little under thirty grand. So if you have discounts in mind I suggest you shop elsewhere." "Thanks anyway."

I walked back home with my head held low. Where was I going to find thirty grand(And that was if I wanted a shitty ring)? I was searching the house for any valuables I could sell when I found a case full of things that Bernard had left me. Helga had given it to me the night Kahl became a vampire, but I had completely forgotten about it because of the craziness.

I opened the case and examined its contents. Another copy of the immortal handbook, a scrapbook full of pictures of him and Mom, and...I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it-A ring! The stone was about twice the size of the ring I saw at the store. I quickly examined the note Bernard left next to it.

I spent my life savings on this ring, so don't just give it to anyone. It was meant for someone who meant the world and more to me. That's why I never gave it to her. Bound or no bound (preferably no bound) I want you to give it to that person in your life.

So much for the no bound part. My eyes went back to the ring. I could tell that Bernard must've spent a fortune on it. Unlike the rings at the store, it had a bright green emald on top rather than a diamond. But I liked it better that way, it matched Kahl's eyes.

Before I knew it Kahl was coming home. His spirits were down because Kinneh was right, he did lose his job to Lina. But he cheered up when he realized what I had in store for him. Wait what? Shit, he knew. So much for surprising him. Stupid bound.

"So what do you say, baby?" were the first words out of my mouth when Kahl walked in. There was no point of getting down on one knee and shit because he already knew. "Without a doubt yes!" Kahl took the ring from me and put it on. "It was made for you." I said and kissed him


	7. History

**Karen's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 7: History**

"So how are you enjoying mermaid life?" Helga asked. "Oh it's great! Sometimes I just can't get out of the water, even in the bath." I said. "That's good." She sipped her tea. "Listen, the real reason I invited you here was not for a quick lighthearted chat."

"Oh, then why did you invite me?" I asked. "Because Cornelius refuses to listen to my warnings and I must inform somebody with some type of authority." Helga explained. "Well, then, I'm your gal. What's up?" "Lina isn't who she says she is. Actually forget that, Lina isn't _what _she says she is." I pondered this as I drank a little bit of my tea. "I'm not following." I said.

Helga sighed, "Lina being here and learning so much from us puts us in grave danger." "You see, Karen, the handbook does not go into detail of our history, but in order for you to understand what is going on, you will have to know our history."

Helga took another drink before continuing, "The first humans on Earth were threatened by a lot of things. Ice ages, dinosaurs, other prehistoric beasts, but their biggest threat was not from Earth at all." "You mean aliens?" I asked.

Helga nodded. "So to defend themselves they spliced their genes with some of the animals alive at the time, animals mind you, not the prehistoric beasts I mention earlier." "Did they have the technology to splice their genes back then?" I asked. "No," Helga shook her head, "As a matter of fact they did not, but they had magic. Back then magic was open and easy to find."

"Anyway the first animal they used was a frog, but the result of this was not a frog person, but a normal person. However this person had more magic than any of them. They called him a wizard and created a mate for hi mand called her a witch." "Wait a minute is that why in those story the witches always turn people into frogs?" I asked. "Yes, I think so."

Helga continued her story, "The next animal was a goldfish and it had a different result from the frog people. The goldfish people stood normal on land, however in waterthey grew fins." "Merpeople." I said. Helga nodded. She took a small sip of tea before continuing.

"After this they decided on vultures. And it ended up being people with wings." Helga explained. "Fairies." I took spme tea.

"I believe the next animal is self explanatory, wolf." Helga said. "Werewolves?" I asked. "Uh-huh. Then came bats." "Vampires."

"And the last animal they used were cheetas for their great speed, but the opposite occured with the cheeta people. Their aging process slowed a great deal some say it actually stopped completely, so they called them agelesses." Helga said. I took another sip of tea and nodded for her to go on.

"Together, the witches and wizards, merpeople, fairies, werewolves, vampires, and agelesses defeated the aliens and disappeared into a world of oblivion. The humans must never know they existed and still exist today." Helga summed up.

"That's really interesting, but what does it have to do with Lina?" I asked. "I have reason to believe that Lina isn't real. She is in fact a robot being controlled by the aliens. She was given only an illusion of all the elements and her job is to collect enough information about us as possible so that the aliens can-" Helga suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Helga!" I rushed to her side and hadned her her tea. "It has begun." she croacked barely above a whisper. "What has begun?" I asked. Without warning, her body disappeared from below me. Only her clothes remained. "Helga!" I cried. No one responded.

This was not good. What was I going to do and more importantly what was Helga trying to warn me about? What if it was already too late?


	8. Disappearances

**Kenny's POV**

**Unreal**

**Chapter 8: Disappearances**

"Damn, that thing is huge. What did Bernard do for a living?" I said as I examined the ring. "Beats me. All I know is that it blows your stupid ring way out of porportion." Cartman said. "You know if Bernard knew you were just using the ring to insult me, he'd be pretty pissed off at you." I said. "Aye! Why does everyone think that this isn't a real engagement?" he shouted. "I didn't say it wasn't a real engagement, all I said was-"

"Kenny I need help!" Karen came running to me. "Sure thing, baby. We'll figure this out. Just tell me what's wrong." I said. "Helga disappeared." she stated. "What do you mean she dissappeared?" I said. "I mean she invited me over for tea, and then she fell over and her body just vanished. Her clothes are the only thing left." Ew...Fuck my dirty mind. Why the hell did I have to picture Helga naked?

"What should I do, Kenny?" Karen asked. "Um...Well, I think we should examine her house for any clues." I suggested. "OK." "I owe Helga for a lot of things, and I have nothing better to do. So I'm coming with you guys." Cartman said. "Fine, but keep in mind, Karen's here, so try not to cuss as much." "Fuck that. She's eleven she's old enough to learn shit from me."

"I'm twelve." Karen corrected him and then hastily added, "Not that you would give a fuck or anything." "See, Ken, it's fine." Cartman said. I sighed. By the end of this excersion, she would probably have a bigger potty mouth than me!

Helga's place was completely empty. "Helga!" I called. "You see, I told you she's gone." Karen said. "Well, don't just stand there, let's check this place out." Cartman said. "All right, let's start from the area where she disappeared." I said.

Karen led us to the area. Sure enough, only Helga's clothes were left. Maybe there was note inside one of her pockets or something. I searched through the clothes and felt something wet swishing against my hand. "Ew!" I pulled my hand away to reveal a very small tadpole tangled in Helga's jacket.

"Awwe! It's so cute!" Karen cooed. "Can you um, you know talk to it for us?" I asked. If she could talk to a turtle I'm pretty sure she coudl take to frog even if it was still a tadpole. "Don't be silly, Ken, it's still a baby. Babies can't talk."

"Well, this has been a load of bull crap. Screw you guys I'm going-OH SHIT!" I recognized the look on Cartman's face. He was being possessed (not by me this time). But it wasn't your typical "mind taken over" situation. It was more of a "half of mind belongs to my bound" situation.

He snapped out of it about a minute later and then fell over and screamed. Kyle must've stubbed his toe or something and Cartman was overreacting. "That's what Helga did before she disappeared." Karen said. "No, this is different. It's a bound thing. I'll make sure."

I had never mind hopped before but they said it was easiest with a bound especially in one of these moments when they were both feeling the same thing. I slipped into Cartman's mind and tried not to focus on the burning pain he was feeling and rather the bound. I focused hard on the bound and followed the direct link he used ot Kyle.

The next thing I know, I'm flying through time and space and nothingness. Shit I must've done something wrong. I was probably dead. But then I came around a familiar territory. I was flying into Cornelius's office. To my surprise, Cornelius was absent from the room. Lina was standing over Kyle blasting sunlight from outside onto him. I flew into his head, but it took me a moment to realize that I had just mind hopped.

I couldn't blame Cartman for freaking out like that I-I mean Kyle seriously thought he was going to die. The door suddenly burst open and Cornelius arrived just in time to save me-I mean Kyle.

Lina stopped what sje was doing and rushed to Cornelius, "I-I lost control. I'm sorry." "Lost control! You could've fucking killed me!" Kyle shouted. '_Wow dude, you have balls to shout like that in front of Cornelius.' _I said. '_Thanks. Now get the hell outta my head and tell Eric I'm OK.' _

I assumed I would just go back the way I came, so I focused Kyle's bound and found his link to Eric. From there I was back to floating through nothingness untilI reached Helga's house and went back into Cartman's head. From there I shifted back into my own body.

"You see Karen, I told you, there's nothing to worry about...except for Helga's disappearance." I said. "And the fact that Lina's fucking evil. I swear that next time I see her, I'm gonna-" I cut the dumbass off, "She has every element and need I remind you she just took down a vamp with five...who wants you to know that he's OK by the way."

"You guys, that's what Helga was trying to warn me about before she disappeared. Something about Lina not being real." Karen went into a breif story about how we were formed from animals and that Lina was a robot sent by aliens.

"We should tell this to Cornelius." I said. "Yeah, he's gotta believe us since we have Helga's Karen's word plus the bitch's attack on Kahl." Cartman said.

But then I sensed the something was amiss with Karen. She stiffened and suddenly fell to the ground and screamed. I blinked, and then she was nothing but her clothing.


	9. Theory

**Hi guys. I'd appreciate some reviews. Thanks. **

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 9: Theory**

I refused to let anyone see me, not even Eric. I went straight for Waterfalls and was surprised that it was completely empty except for a few small goldfish. The last time it was like this was when Lucinda was in power or so Karen's tells me. I hope eveyrthing was OK.

In the mean time I swam under one of the waterfalls and let the magic water heal my burns. In just a few minutes I was good as new and was ready to head back home.

Eric ran out and pulled me into a tight hug before I could step foot in the house. "You OK, Jew?" "I've been better, but I'll pull through." I said and then looked him over, "Sorry about putting you through all that crap." "It wasn't your fault. Just give me the word and Lina's a dead woman." I shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea." Ten elements against one would not end well.

He held me for a while. We didn't say anything. I just looked into his georgeous chocolate eyes and blushed. Eric just looked down at me and smiled. I would always feel safe in his arms.

"So how'd Cornelius react to the whole Lina trying to kill you thing?" Eric asked. "He actually believed her stupid 'Kyle and I were just mess'in around I lost control' story." I said angrily. "That sucks ass. Cornelius could be such a dick sometimes. How the hell could he buy that bitch's lies?" Eric said.

I shrugged. "He did assign me to a new job that might not pay as good as the old one but I think it's just as good." Ericgave me a skeptic look. "Well, they're starting this new personal one-on-one thing for council and general training." I explained. A simle grew on my lips when I thought about the fact that I would be starting first thing tomorrow morning.

"Wait, so you're gonna be my new teacher?" Eric asked. I nodded, "Isn't it great?" "I don't know. I'm kinda a hopeless student." I laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not like your other teachers. I won't flip out when you don't do your homework because you'e busy with me. In fact I won't even assign that much homework." I assured him. "Something tells me you won't get that much teaching done." Eric laughed. "You're probably right."

I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. Eric looked back into my eye and kissed me back with just as much passion (and tongue). As if on cue, his phone rang. "Damn it why does that always happen!" I shoutsd. Eric completely ignored the call and claimed my mouth again.

Kenny called back and left a message, 'Get your ass over here, it's an emergency!' I pulled away, "We should probably go." I said and got a kick over how flushed Eric looked. But I probably looked just as red.

* * *

"So let me get thsi straight, Helga disappears, you find a tadpole in her clothes. Karen disappears and you find a goldfish in her clothes." I said. "Give it up, Ike, it's a fucking goldfish!" I shouted to my brother who was trying to talk to it.

"No, we think it might be Karen." Kenny said. I took one look at the goldfish and laughed. "Wait a minute, Kahl didn't you say Waterfalls was empty except for some goldfish?" Eric asked. "Yeah, it was, but I really don't think that has anything to do with this." I said.

"Karen and Helga were trying to warn us." Kenny said as he paced around the room. Then he gasped, "Oh my God! They turned into the same animals from the story. The witches were frogs, remember, and Helga's a tadpole, the merpeople were goldfish, and now Karen's a goldfish."

"So you're saying that by the end we'll end up being two cheeta cubs a bat and a wolf cub?" Eric laughed. "Yes." Kenny's dead serious tone made me laugh too. "Kinneh, I was joking!" "Well, I wasn't! This is serious."

"All right, let's say you're not joking." I said, "How is this possible? What would make us go backwards in evolution?" "Karen said that Lina was a robot programmed by aliens to get information from us." Kenny said. "Well, now it makes sense." I said. "They're gonna invade. They don't want any threats, and what's less threatening than baby versions of all the animals we were formed from."

I guess the whole trying to kill me with sunlight thing was her getting information on how to do in a vamp. And tonight of all nights to go through with this curse, it was a full moon! Lina showed up in Cornelius's office the morning after last month's full moon.

Before I could point this out, Eric pinned me to the ground and was kissing me fiercer than ever before. The reasoning for this made kiss back even harder; after tonight, everything we know might be gone.


	10. Gone

**Ike's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 10: Gone**

I had never heard my brother scream as loud as he was. "You OK?" Kenny asked. "The last time she overheard me and a girl, Karen had nightmares for weeks...Of course she didn't realize what was going on. She thought I was being attacked by a bouncing monster who got pleasure from hearting me."

I laughed. That was my Karen all right. I glanced over at the small godlfish in the bowl and resisted the urge to cry. Kenny followed my gaze and sighed, "I'd be lying to you if I said she was going to be OK." Then I noticed a tear coming from his eye. "But she _is _going to be OK!" I insisted.

"Don't you get it, Ike, none of us are gonna be OK. That's why they're so eager to fuck, and when Jenny gets here we're gonna do the same. We wanna spend our last hours the bedroom with the people we love. I know you're a little young to understand but-"

I started to cry, "No, I'm not too young to understand. We may have a sexless relationship, but I love Karen with all my heart." "That makes two of us." Kenny put his arms around me and cried as well.

"But I never told her I loved her." I whispered and cried a little harder. I knew she loved me. Why didn't I tell her? I pictured us, my arms wrapped around her, '_I love you, Karen. I love you so much.' _I would whisper. Then she would look up into my eyes and say, '_I love you, too, Ike.' _Her voice was clear in my head right now. What I wouldn't do to hear it one last time before-

"Oh shit!" I grabbed my chest as an ache started form. I fell to the ground and doubled over in pain. I knew what was happen. "T-Tell Karen...I l-love her." Were my last words.

The next happened in slow motion. Kenny shouted for Kyle to come in. He came running, his fly still open, Cartman behind him. "Fuck! No, Ike, don't do this!" His voice sounded like it was one hundred miles away. And then I fell into total darkness. "He's gone." I thought I heard Kenny whisper.

I saw my life flash before my eyes, but each stage I went through ws being erased before I could even watch. Soon three was no more Ike. He was gone. There was just me...A wolf cub...I think. I looked up at the new world in wonder and hoped that this new life would somehow trigger my old one back.


	11. Spared

**Kyle's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 11: Spared**

I stared down at the wolf cub, hoping that it was still Ike inside. "Ike, can you understand me?" I said. He looked up at me and then whimpered in fear. "Yes, I know I'm a lot bigger than I normally am, but I'm still me, just like you're still you." I said praying that he _was_ still himself. Ike ran off and hid under Kenny's desk.

"He has no idea what I'm saying." I said, "poor little thing is scared shitless." The knock on the door did not help. When Jenny came in, the cub ran straight out. "Ike!" I cried. I had to go after him. He didn't know what he was doing. He could get hurt.

"No, it's best if you stay here. If Karen was right, you're gonna be next." Eric said. "Stay with me until you change, too." I whispered. "Of course." He took my hand. It made me feel safe for now.

"We should go see Cornelius." Jenny said. "I don't think there's enough time. We should call him." Kenny said. He took out his phone, but before he could dial Cornelius's number, it vibrated along with the rest of our phones. He had texted the immortal world saying that there was an epidemic going on and that we should all stay inside remain calm.

"Remain calm my ass! At any second we could-Kahl!" Eric caught me as I hit the ground and became paralyzed with pain. "S-stay with m-m-me." I choked. "As long as I'm still her I will. I promise." Eric said, his voice slowly slipping away. "I love you." he whispered. Then everything went dark.

* * *

I was surprised by how much I remembered from my old life. What the hell was I saying, I remembered everything. Every moment, except for most of my human memories before the bound. The bound! Did it still exist? Was Eric still here?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything looked the same from the moment I passed out. I was still in Eric's arms and we both smiled when we met eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I wasn't even in my bat form. But that didn't make any sense. I had to be-

Eric grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. We met eye to eye. I blinked. "I'm still me." I whispered. I glanced at Jenny and Kenny who seemed more shocked than me. Then I looked back at my Eric who was still smiling. "You scared me." he said. "I scared myself. I thought for sure that-"

My two friends and fiancè suddenly fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "Shit!" I cried. Now it was their turn. No, no, no! I couldn't be left all alone. Why did I have to be an exception to this stupid curse? Was it because of my five elements?

I just held Eric tight and cried a little. "I'm making you the same promise you made me." I said right before they closed their eyes. I held my breath and waited. Jenny and Kenny disappeared and turned to cubs. My eyes were on Eric, waiting for his transformation.

Instead, his eyes opened, just like mine did. Definitely mot coincidental, but we would have to figure out why we were spared later.

"You OK?" I asked. "Never better." Eric sat up and pulled me into a kiss. I reluctantly kissed back, but I really wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

"What should we do?" I asked. "Be happy we're not animals, but act like animals anyway." He reached for my zipper. I pushed him off of me. "Are we really just gonna sit back and let the aliens invade?" I said.

Eric shrugged, "What are we gonna do? We're the last immortals on earth. There's no way we can stop them by ourselves." "You know a really smart and handsome guy once told me that you actually have to try. You can't just jump and hope you don't fall." I said. "I am smart and handsome, aren't I? But you should seriously listen to me now. If we fight against the aiens we'll just get ourselves killed. At least if we surrender we might live longer."

"I think we were spared for a reason, so-" Eric cut me off, "I think we were spared because I'm not a full immortal." That made sense. The curse was made for full immortals and magics. Eric was only half and ageless, and since I was bound to him, I was spared as well.

"Well, we should at least try to reverse the effects of the curse, so that other people can stop the aliens." I said. "Now you're talking Jew." I sighed, "You're a total dumbass, you know that?" "Yeah, but I'm your dumbass. Now let's go save our friends and the planet."


	12. Spacecraft

**Cartman's POV**

**Unreal**

**Chapter 12: Spacecraft **

So I find myself and my Jew trying to find Lina hoping that she'll just so happen to reveal the secret on how to reverse the curse when we should be fucking until the appocolypse. "Hate to break it to you, Kahl, but Lina's not gonna tell us anything. We'll be lucky if she doesn't kill us." "What happened to that whole, 'Just give me the word and Lina's a dead woman' attitude?" "Goddamn it, Kahl, stop using my words against me!" "Well then stop going against your words!"

He was so hot when he was angry, cheeks all red, eyes full of venom...Bound talking again. Kahl calmed down and took my hand, "Why can't I stay mad at you anymore?" We both knew our bound was the answer to that question.

"Let's not get distracted. Come on the world is at stake." Kahl dragged me towards the council's castle. Let's hope Lina was there. When I opened the door several wolves bats and cheetas went running.

"We really are the last ones left aren't we?" Kahl said nervously as we walked in. I wondered if the curse had hit Cornelius yet. For sme reason I could not picture him as a cheeta cub.

Lina was no where in sight. She wasn't even in Cornelius's office and that was where we expected her to be. "Maybe we can find some answers in the library." Kahl suggested. God damn it he could be such a Jew sometimes, but I guess that's one of the reasons I loved him so much...Wait what...Definitely more bound talk.

We skimmed through a few books-I mean Kahl skimmed through a few books, I just looked for the few books with pictures (so far I only found two). Then I pulled out a book that was almost as thick as the handbook...Ew, but then Iread the title: All About Bounds.

"We already know everything there is to know about bounds, speciaifcally our bound. Focus, Eric." I "accidentally" flipped open to a random page. _The bounded share everything: thoughts, emotions, love, elements-_Hold it! What a load of bullcrap. Kahl and I didn't share elements. We didn't even have _one_ common element.

Kahl rolled his eyes, "We probably do, but we haven't tried." He shut his eyes and concentrated really hard. Suddenly electric bolts came out of his hands. "See!" Six elements. Wow! "Dumbass, you ahve six elements, too, you just focus."

"OK." I shut my eyes and pictured flowing water...That I was able to control? "That's it." Kahl said. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw a floating waterball. I shifted my hand and it moved. I snapped my fingers and it split into several tiny water droplets. I lowered my hand and the water fell to a puddle on the floor.

Kahl applauded me. "See, you're not a hopeless student. Try wind." When I focused on wind, I got a breeze to blow around us. "Good. How 'bout earth?" "Do I just focus on plants and stuff?" I asked. "Yeah, and then some rock people'll show up. It's pretty cool." Kahl said.

He was right, when I thought about a grassy field full of weeds and flowers and all that shit a rock person showed up and called me Master. "Wow! I don't need you right now. So you can go." I said. _'As you wish, Master.' _It fell back into rocks.

"This is so cool!" I said. If I had known I had five more elements I would've tested this a lot sooner. But before I could make sure I had mastered gravity and animal, Kahl felt the urge to give me a hug. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for opening up these new elements for me." I whispered.

"Awe, how gay!" a girl's voice said. We were suddenly dragged away from each other and pushed against bookshelves on opposite sides of the room with a strong force. I tried to get up, but I found myself paralyzed. One look at a struggling Kahl told me he had the same problem. "You are so dead!" I hissed up at Lina.

'_No Eric, we need her alive so we can get information from her on hwo t reverse the curse. And it's not like he can actually kill her. He only has six elemnts, she has ten and she's not even real. Oh God, don't do it, baby, you'll just get hurt and you know I can't see you hurt.' _I silently agreed to Kahl's thoughts.

Now what would be the best way into tricking Lina to confess? Hmm...'_Don't worry, I'm on it.' _Kahl thought. "You know, Lina," he said, "you're not that great." "What are you talking about? I have you two pinned to the ground against your will." "Yeah, but your stupid curse is dumb and has major loopholes. If you didn't relaize, I'm referring to us, dumbass."

"Ok, first of all it's not my curse, it's my king's curse, so you don't know what the hell you're talking about, and you two loopholes are being sent off to my planet and will be the meal of honor at their feast, but if you're lucky they might catch something else and decide to keep you two as pets. So lights out bitches."

Lina snapped her fingers and Kahl and I were suddenly in a pitch dark area that was rather confined. "I'm normally clastraphobic, but I don't mind you being this close to me." my Jew murmured. The space launched and shot us straight into the air. It was then that we realized two things: We were in a small spacecraft, and we were toast.


	13. Giants

**I'd like to make a shout-out to doingyourmom for their support.**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 13: Giants**

We felt the spacecraft come crashing down with a loud bang. "I think we landed." I said. "What do we do?" Kahl asked. "I don't know. I guess we should just stay calm." The walls around us came crashing down.

"Welcome to my planet." Lina said. We were in a field underneath an abnormally large tree. "Oh yeah, just a heads up our people are considered giants." "Then why the hell would you try to turn us into small animals if you can already squash us?" I shouted. "Again, insulting my king, not me, and I just sent some of his servants a message, so they'll be here to collect you two in like minute."

"There's just one flaw with this plan." Kahl said. "Really, what?" Lina said. "Vampire and ageless speed." He grabbed my hand we ran for it, giving me deja vu from when we ran from vampires and werewolves because of our bound.

I was surprised Lina didn't chase us...or paralyze us again. Something was up. Kahl suddenly stopped short, "Look!" We turned and saw that Lina was frozen, her eyes had grown large with fear and anger. "Whatever, just keep running." I said.

But when we turned, two giants, a man and a woman, blocked our path. "Shit!" I said. "Um, we mean you no harm." Kahl said with a smile. We were so screwed. "Neither do we, luckily for you two, this half of the planet is our territory." the man said.

Five more giants approached Lina. I assumed they were the king's servants. "How could you let them cross the border line?!" one of them shouted at Lina. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't really matter. All we lost was a meal."

"Come on." The man gestured for us to follow him. I was hesitant. Could we trust them? _'I think we can. They seem a little more civilized than the others and what other choice do we have?' _Kahl thought.

With that we followed them. "So, what's your deal?" I asked. "Deal?" The girl asked. "Yeah, why don't you wanna eat us?" "We don't believe in harming any living creature and eat plants rather than meat." The man explained. "Pacifists, vegetarians? I can't believe we were saved by hippies." I said. Kahl rolled his eyes while the two laughed.

"Anyway, the planet is divided into two sides, our side, and the barbaric side." The woman explained. "So do you guys know what they're doing to Earth?" Kahl asked. "You mean the invasion and stupid curse?" We nodded.

"How come you two aren't affected by it?" the man asked. "Well, Eric's not a full immortal, and I'm bound to him." Kahl explained.

"Wait a minute, you're Bernard's son!" the woman said. "You know my dad?" I asked. "Yeah, he came here to protect you and your mom from their bound. I think he took Helga's advice of getting as far away as possible a little too literally." she said. the first thing I wanted to do was search the planet until I saw my dad, but then I remembered I would die if we locked eyes.

"You're welcome to stay here in our community center. My name's Julie, by the way, and this is my brother Matt." "We'll stay for now, I guess. Thank you." Kahl said.

"We just have to keep him away from Bernard." Matt said. "Dad's here?!" I cried. "He's a cub, but yeah, he's here." Julie said. So close, but so far. Besides, even if I could see him without dying, he wouldn't be himself, he would be a stupid cheetah cub.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You'd have to go out of your way to lock eyes with a cheetah cub." Julie said. "OK, let's show you two around." Matt offered.

It was supposedly the size of a normal two story building, but to us it was bigger than Waterfalls and the council's castle put together. "We would let you rent a room, but it would be a little inconvenient size wise. We let Bernard rent a doll house. I'm sure we can find another one for you." Matt said.

"What about that mouse hole down there, all we need is a door and a bed and it'd be pretty cozy." Kahl said. "That's always an option." Matt examined the hole more closely, "Yeah, we'll just have to shoo out all the mice and install a door."

While Matt and some others fixed up the mouse hole for us, we went to the bar with Julie. She met up with some of her friends, and one of them, Robert, explained that this half of the planet was pretty much the same as Earth (spicifically North America) except we were the size of mice.

"That's why they called that robot thing that brought you here, Thumbelina, she was the size of their thumb, and a normal size on Earth." he explained. "But again, the other side of the planet is more like those third world countries. They're extremely barbaric and believe in violence and cannibalism."

A girl then walked into the bar, she was a little bit smaller than the others by about a foot, but she still towered over us by a long shot. "What did you learn, Becks?" Julie asked. "This is Becky, by the way. She's a double agent who's spying for the other side of the planet."

"Well, the last of the immortals and magics should have been taken care of, but ended up here...I'm guessing that's you two...Anyway, with them out of the way they're starting the invasion as early as tomorrow morning." Becky explained.

"Do you know how to stop them?" I asked. "Well, on the commanding rocket set to launch tomorrow morning, there's a microscopic control switch, which will blow up every rocket and reverse the curse put on the magics and immortals, but I hear it's so small the neither of you will be able to fit into the small compartment its contained in, and the explosion would blast you to smithereens."

I didn't hear the rest of what Becky had to say. I was too busy staring at the back of a cheetah cub that was walking by. Curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to meet my dad. I wasn't gonna lock eyes with it, I was just going to get a better look.

"Eric, no!" I hear Kahl shout as I head closer to the creature. It suddenly turns, and I'm met with chocolate brown eyes shockingly similar to mine. Oh shit!


	14. Savior

**Kyle's POV**

**Unreal **

**Chapter 14: Savior **

"Eric, no!" I cried as he approached the cub. Shit, we were both screwed, but to my surprise, nothing happened. "What the hell?" I asked Matt, "He's looking right at him." "I guess it's because it's not really Bernard on the inside." Matt explained. That made sense.

I watched Eric pet Bernard and felt his happiness and feelings that he was finally complete, and smiled. At least he was able to have his dad by his side, when everyone else we knew died..Our families, friends, enemies, strangers, all gone.

"Wait a moment, Kyle, you're a vampire, right?" Becky asked. "Yup." "Your bat form is just small enough to fit in the compartment to flip the switch, if you fly out fast enough, you could make it to the emergency ship, just above the commander, and fly back to Earth unscathed."

"And if he doesn't make it out in time..." Eric said. "I'll do it!" I said. "Great! Don't worry about a thing, all you have to do is get to the ship fast enough, I'll be in it to fly you back to Earth." Becky opened her purse, "Hop in."

Eric grabbed my arm, "We can have a good life here. You don't have to do this." "Yes, I do, now come on, you're coming with me, so you can get back to Earth, too."

We watched through a small hole in Becky's purse as she walked past a few guards into a large room filled with rockets. "That one up there is the one we're flying to Earth on, that one below it is the commander." Becky whispered.

She slipped into the emergency rocket when the guards were not looking. "You ready?" Becky asked. "Yeah." I said and quickly shifted into my bat form. "Wait!" Eric kissed my wing. "I love you so much." "I love you two." I said and dived from the emergency ship down to the commander.

Before I could make it to the compartment, I was pushed back by a cheeta-What the hell? "Bernard?" As he entered the campartment, I realized it wasn't big enough for me to stretch out my wings, and I would be trapped there. Bernard was now trapped, he was too big to move within the tight space. With his mouth, he pulled the switch and I thought I heard him shout, "GO!" But he couldn't have. He was a cheeta cub now, he couldn't talk.

"Fly, Kahl, get out of there!" Eric shouted. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by flames, and smoke. There was no time to fly back up. I blew it. I close my eyes and get ready for the burning impact, but the next thing I know, I'm being lifted up by someone's burnt hand.

I find myself in a bed in the emergency ship, returning to Earth, the world spinning, as I return to my normal form.

"Goddamn it, breath! If I'm still alive, then so are you!" Eric shouted. He was standing by my bedside. I coughed up a few ashes before I was able to breath again. "That's it, baby, that's it."

"Bernard...saved me." I choked. "Smoke must've gotten to you, I saved you, Bernard wasn't there." Eric gave my hand a squeeze and I noticed that his was badly burnt. Well, that answered the question as to who lifted me back up, but that meant..."You flew?" "We have common elements, remember?" I nodded. That discovery seemed so long ago.

"But Bernard pulled the switch...and died for me." I said. "Bernard is fine back on the other side of the planet, the smoke definitely got to you. You pulled the switch...and just froze, so I had to save you, even if it meant burning my hand in order to catch you." Eric explained.

Becky pulled into our driveway and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Eric asked. "Oh, well, I just thinking about how on our planet, I'm considered short...Around four-eleven, and here, I'm huge."

"Well, thanks for the ride." I said. "No prob, thanks for saving the planet." Becky winked at me. We got out and she flew off back to her planet.

It was around one in the morning, so everyone was sleeping, unaware of what doom they almost faced. One death was worse than everyone's, but I was still going to light a candle for Bernard tonight, even if I had only hallucinated it.


	15. Epilogue

**Thank you all for R&Rs. I simply cannot get enough of the Bounded Series, so I will probably write a fourth book! Until then, I have the epilogue for Unreal. **

* * *

**Liane's POV**

**Unreal**

**Epilogue**

I awoke in the middle of the night and felt as if a part of me had died inside, but it wasn't just me, it was another soul that which I was bounded to. The thought of losing this unknown familiarity made me cry.

"What's the matter, honey?" Jonas, my boyfriend asked. I shook my head, he simply would not understand. Me being bound to this figure of a man, who was no more, would only make him hate me.

Unless of course it wasn't a stranger. I reached for the phone and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the first ring, "Mom, is everything OK?" "Yes, everything is-" I paused. Was it all OK? I just lost a part of me, and I couldn't remember what. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Eric asked. "Nothing, sweetheart, sorry to bother you." "Are you sure?"

If I wasn't so sad and confused, I would have noted that Eric's concern was rather out of character for him.

"Don't worry about me. Go to sleep." I said, "OK," Eric replied, "I love you." "Love you, too." I said and fell back asleep.

**Jenny's POV**

I just remembered watching the others going through the curse, and feeling a sudden pain go through my body and knowing that it was going to happen to me. I was so scared and thought I would never return to this life. But here, I was, naked, in the middle of the woods, me again.

"Hey, sexy." a bedroom voice said from behind me. I met my fiancé's eyes and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here." Then I frowned when I saw that Kenny had covered his lower body with some leaves. No fair, how come he got to see me naked and I didn't get to see him?

Of course he redeemed himself the minute he landed on top of me. We spent the rest of the night playing dirty games and acting like the animals we had been about a minute ago.

**Karen's POV**

I wasn't quite sure what happened; where I had gone, what I had become. I was just happy to be back. Something told me that Helga was back, too, and everything was going to be alright.

"Psst, Karebear, open your window!" Ike called. I quickly covered my breasts with my arm and went to the window. Ike was outside, without a shirt...or pants... "Gross, you're naked!" I shouted. "So are you, now let me in!" Ike said.

I opened the window and threw a pair of underwear at him. "Put those on before you come in!" "No way, these are for chicks." "Put them on, or I'll call my brother, and he'll beat the living crap out of you." "OK, OK, but-No, don't put a bra on!"

Once dressed (or in a bra and underwear), I let Ike in, granted he was wearing the underwear.

"So...You look good." Ike said. "Thank you." I replied. God, this was really awkward. "You know you're really cute when you blush like that." "You're really cute when you do anything." I said.

"You know the last thing I thought before the curse took me over?" Ike said. "What?" I asked curiously. "I love you." If my cheeks were red before, they were even redder now. "You love me?" I whispered. "Uh-huh. Head over heels, I'd do just about anything for you...Even wear girl panties." Ike said. I giggled. He did look kinda silly in my bright pink underwear.

"So...do ya love me back, Karebear?" Ike asked awkwardly. I nodded, "With all my heart. I love you, Ike." "Good." He kissed my cheek. "Now, can I stay here for the night, 'cause Mom'll murder me if I show up in the middle of the night like this." "Fine."

The next morning, Kenny did beat the living crap out of Ike, and he seemed to get even angrier when I told him all we did was slept together.

"She means slept as in snoozed, I didn't lay a finger on her, I swear! She doesn't even know what sex is!" Ike cried. Again with that goddamn term. "Shut up, you fucking pervert!" Kenny shouted.

He turned to me, "Now tell me exactly what happened, and don't lie!" I explained everything and when Kenny searched out minds and realized it was true, he felt awful.

"What do you think we did?" I asked. "Nothing, I just overreacted...Jesus, I'm so sorry, Ike. Karen, I-I don't know what to say." Kenny said. "Hey, it's cool, I heal fast. I understand. If I walked in on some schmuck in bed with Karen wearing nothing but her panties, I would've tried to kill him, too." Ike said.

"Do you guys mind, if I head out for a swim, all this drama is killing me." I didn't wait for their response, I just went to Waterfalls and felt amazing the moment I returned home.

At that moment I realized two things: First being that I had two amazing men in my life that would always protect me, and second, everything could be fixed with a little magic. Itruly was blessed and wouldn't want my life going in any other direction than it was going now.


End file.
